The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
China Patent No. CN200420026548.5 discloses an electrical connector terminal, which is used for electrically connecting a chip module and a circuit board. The electrical connector terminal includes a base, first and second elastic arms extending from two opposite sides of the base, first and second conducting portions respectively protrudingly provided at tail ends of the first and second elastic arms, and first and second short arms bending and extending toward each other from the first and second conducting portions respectively. The first and second short arms directly face each other and are spaced from each other, and free ends thereof are symmetrically provided with first and second contact portions distant from each other.
When the chip module completely presses downward, the electrical connector terminal is elastically deformed under the action of extrusion, the first and second conducting portions are conducted with conductive sheets of the chip module and the circuit board respectively. The first and second elastic arms and the first and second short arms are close to each other, and the first and second contact portions of the first and second short arms move toward each other and are elastically pressed against each other, so as to form, between the chip module and the circuit board, a first conductive path sequentially passing through the chip module, the first conducting portion, the first elastic arm, the base, the second elastic arm, the second conducting portion and the circuit board, and a shortened second conductive path sequentially passing through the chip module, the first conducting portion, the first short arm, the second short arm, the second conducting portion and the circuit board. The shortened second conductive path and the first conductive path are disposed in parallel, have a smaller self-induction effect, and reduce electrical impedance during telecommunication transmission between the chip module and the circuit board, thereby ensuring good electrical conduction and telecommunication transmission properties between the chip module and the circuit board.
However, since a plate surface of the first short arm is pressed against a plate surface of the second short arm, the first and second short arms need to bend reversely for a large angle from the first and second conducting portions, thereby making it relatively difficult to machine and form this structure. Moreover, in the presence of an acting force in a vertical direction therebetween when the first and second short arms are elastically pressed against each other, it is necessary to exert a large pressure to make the chip module press a terminal downward, and under-pressure may cause an unstable contact between the first and second short arms, so that a second conductive path cannot be stably formed, and a strong electrical impedance still exists during telecommunication transmission between the chip module and the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.